surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Kid Points
Cool Kid Points, (also known as CKP’s) is a currency in the surreal memes multiverse, which are represented by those known as the cool kids. This currency was created by . How to obtain CKP -Always procrastinate and never do your work -Summon dangerous beings capable of swallowing entire galaxies -Just be a cool kid in general -Stop online dating -Play Minecraft -Storm Epic Games constantly -Do not watch “How to be a furry” videos (those are cringe asf) -Do not be a furry (except GarfielfStuff) -Find cool kid points on the ground -Chug bleach for literally no reason -Dance -Do not cry when Marley from Marley and Me dies -Make it through the entire Marley and Me movies and then start crying -Grab an AR-15 and locate a furry convention -Become A N G E R Y. -Get rewarded with Enlightenment. -Win at Kahoot -Say shit about Meatball man -10 edits = 1 CKP -5 discussion posts = 1 CKP exchanges Tba Top CKP Earners Top Owners 0. HudsonKingOfDarkness, 1,000,000,000,000 CKP (Has an obsession with minecraft and often spends hours of time on the game) # Quadrotix , 470.8 CKP (dr loboto 11 bought the r statue of him for 100 chr.eggpicoseconds) # Erdo the Surrealist, 256 CKP (Meatball man looks like a retard, seriously, look closely. and yes Presence of Meatball Man is illegal on UROO premises) # PoseidonHeir, 150 CKP (Helped contribute to the idea of CKP) # King Zahi, 147 CKP (based on the edits = CKP system) # GarfielfStuff, 125 CKP (Helped contribute to the idea of CKP) # meme man r jr jr jr jr jr, 121 CKP (fought the bear and won) # AllMightyOrang, 118 CKP (has a very unhealthy obsession with bleach and Minecraft) # Dr. Loboto 11, 111.3 CKP (Owner of Sneez Jooce stand) # Battlestation, 110 CKP (was the richest before spending 60 CKP on Sneez Jooce) # DR. Dark Francis, 105 CKP Less-Wealthy Owners # S A N T A C L A W S, 100 CKP (Previously lost all his CKP for thinking that the wiki was dead) # ExcessiveDisappointment, 95 CKP (Current wiki owner gets as much as the inventor chooses) # MultidimensionalPen, 90 CKP # Ir2x, 75.2 CKP # infinity stonklet, 70 CKP (gave quadrotix 50 satellite dihses for 25 CKP) # Harma22, 60 CKP # Andershock, 50 CKP (Alternative of Battlestation) # WinnerOfCookiesAndSurrealism, 50 CKP (gave quadrotix 30 CKP for a Dino boi) # GammaRaul, 42 CKP (Has not been able to earn anymore since his extreme inactivity) # The trees ar speaking, 40 CKP # Rushwjr13, 30 CKP # BlooDiamoaned, 20 CKP # Blood Lust420, 15 CKP # Chicko Natsuko, 5 CKP # JoeJoeTheAnimator, 1 CKP (Only for when he “helped” us against the past vandals) # MrStealYoMeme, 1 CKP (Cried at Marley’s death but not too much) Undetermined Amount Owners (Add their amounts if you wanna) * Germnoobking * Ank57 * Bigfootsandwich * 0rangist1111111111111111111111111111111111111 * Timotainment, 65 CKP (Remains in the Undetermined) * TheGreaterA * Ultraman * King Yamos IV * Albert Aretz (cool yotuebr) * Lymnddds (Capable of creating more entities with CKP) * Surreal research moderator (Puts research into surrealism, thus extending the wiki) * 999999ssds * Jungleworms (A user who has not edited yet, but is being considered for CKP) * OatBean * Longtime4321 (Yams took over his account and he needs CKP to get everything fixed) * Adamadon13 * ParkerJam (Battlestation’s little brother) * CureHoneyYukoOmori (Unknown if capable since she keeps posting anime) * CataclysmStriker248 * Godzilla (Won against King Kong, so he deserves SOME recognition) * ScareTheater (Hey, a YouTuber deserves the most out of everyone!) * ScaryTerry * Lord Aspect * ApertureEmployee427 * Oat Bay * Mr. Chardy * SlimySwampGhost (cool art boi) People With No CKP * Vandalize Chester (including her alternatives) * ParanormalVandal * Virus222 * AllMightyRde * Capprio * PhantomBoy234 * CheeseDestructorV2 (including their alternatives) * KylerC123 * Qqqqqqhhhhhmmmme * ORANGISGOD * ChaoxMan404 * Cletus Philip Man Dude Philip Bruh * Orang4Life * Deadline666 * CKSWAT10 * S E R I O U S L Y A N G R Y * Magolor Soul666 * TheObjectShowRandomnessOfficial * Surreal 404 * RONALDTHEGOD14 * Richerpet * DeLoominarty (including their alternatives) * Omnipotent gangster * Orangist260 * TheGreatEpicFace * King Kong * CUSCROTOBLOVISCULAR EYE * Squiddy Pepe (including their alternatives) Category:Items Category:Currencies Category:Cool Kid Points